Regretless
by Zashache
Summary: Harlow Homemade sadarlah, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau miliki didunia ini. Walaupun kau telah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. SuzaLulu


**Summary:** [Harlow Homemade] sadarlah, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau miliki didunia ini. Walaupun kau telah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. [SuzaLulu]

©**CODE GEASS** is belongs to Sunrise, CLAMP, TBS…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengambil Semua orang-orang yang aku sayangi?!"

Suzaku Kururugi mengancungkan pistol kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri lunglai dihadapannya, pemuda yang mengenakan baju Zero. Dengan topeng yang telah retak sebelah, menampakan sedikit bagian dari wajahnya.

"karena kau miliku, Suzaku...aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk mengambilmu dari sisiku..."

Dia sudah tak pantas untuk disebut Zero lagi.

Kini dia adalah Lelouch Lamperouge. Atau Lelouch vi Brittania.

Suzaku terlihat menangis, tangannya sedikit gemetar memegang dan mengancungkan senjata tepat kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun dia telah merenggut nyawa begitu banyak orang. Dan diantaranya adalah orang-orang yang Suzaku sayangi...

Suzaku berusaha tak bimbang untuk membunuh Lelouch, walaupun didalam hatinya dia tak ingin menarik pelatuk senjata itu dan memuntahkan peluru menembus tubuh Lelouch.

"kenapa, Suzaku? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti aku adalah orang yang jahat? Bukankah kau yang jahat, Suzaku? Kau pergi meninggalkanku..."

"itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, tugasku! Dan apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menghalangiku!"

"karena aku tak mau _my_ Suzaku diambil oleh orang lain, berada disisi orang lain. Kau milikku, selamanya."

_Miliknya?_ Pikir Suzaku.

Yang berdiri dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh Euphemia li Brittania, orang yang paling disayangi Suzaku. Lelouch telah membunuh _majikannya, _telah membunuh _tuan puterinya_.

Dan dengan kejam menggunakan kekuatan GEASS-nya kepada gadis berhati mulia itu, menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang-orang...

Pada akhirnya, Lelouch/Zero lah yang menembak Euphimia, Membunuhnya.

Sahabatnya sendiri membunuh orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Kenapa....Kenapa kau harus membunuh Euphie!!!"

"kenapa, katamu?"

"aku mencintai Euphimia! Kenapa kau harus memperbudaknya dengan GEASS-mu dan membunuhnya?! Orang macam apa kau?! _SAHABAT_ MACAM APA KAU?!"

Suzaku melihat Lelouch yang terlihat marah, dia tak mengerti mengapa Lelouch marah. Seharusnya _dia _yang marah, seharusnya _dia _yang kesal, seharusnya _dia _yang merana. Tapi mengapa wajah Lelouch terlihat seperti _dia _yang menderita?

"Kau? Mencintainya...?"

Kini ekspressi wajah Lelouch benar-benar terlihat sakit dan menderita, seakan-akan perkataan Suzaku kalau dia mencintai Euphemia telah mengoyak hatinya yang paling dalam.

Suzaku tertegun melihat wajah Lelouch yang terlihat sakit itu, rasa bimbangnya untuk membunuh Lelouch kembali muncul. Senjata yang berada ditangannya perlahan-lahan dia turunkan, namun sebagian hatinya tak menerima perbuatan Lelouch kepada Euphemia, akhirnya senjata itu tetap mengacung dihadapan Lelouch.

"lalu...apa arti diriku bagimu?"

Tiba-tiba Lelouch menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh.

"apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

"apa arti diriku bagimu? Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu juga... dunia tanpa peperangan, dunia yang damai untuk Nunnaly dan dunia yang tenang untuk kita berdua... lalu sekarang, _what am I to you_?"

Suzaku sungguh tak mengerti alasan Lelouch melakukan semua ini. Dia kira Lelouch melakukan semua ini demi Nunnaly, adiknya. Namun tiba-tiba Lelouch mengatakan kalau dia melakukan hal ini untuk dirinya juga. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang berada didalam pikiran Lelouch saat ini?

"aku mencintaimu, Suzaku Kururugi."

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Lelouch.

Dia melepas topengnya yang retak. Membiarkan topengnya jatuh dan pecah.

Kini seluruh wajah Lelouch terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah Lelouch benar-benar terlihat sangat sakit.

Suzaku tak percaya dengan alasan Lelouch yang sebenarnya melakukan Semua ini, karena dia mencintainya...dia mencintai Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku... ayolah...kita lakukan hal ini bersama... membuat dunia yang lebih baik...untuk kita berdua....bertiga....bersama dengan Nunnaly...."

Lelouch mengulurkan tangannya kepada Suzaku, seakan-akan dia mengajak Suzaku untuk ikut dengannya, menghancurkan dan membunuh Semua orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menghalangi langkah mereka.

Suzaku tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi, sekarang dia benar-benar bimbang. Lelouch baru saja mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya, Lelouch baru saja mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan kekuatannya.

Didalam hati Suzaku, ada Lelouch disana. Lelouch yang menjadi panutannya selama ini, yang menjadi obsesi kekuatannya selama ini.

Tanpa dia sangka perasaan itu berubah menjadi _seorang ksatria yang rela mati demi sang raja_.

"aku....aku...aku.....tak..mengerti....selama ini....lalu...kenapa kau membunuh? Kenapa kau membunuh Euphemia....?"

"jawabannya mudah_..._ sudah kubilang kau milikmu selamanya.... akan kubunuh Semua orang yang berada disekelilingmu, yang berusaha untuk mengambil dirimu dari sisiku..."

Suzaku tertegun diam.

Lelouch benar-benar orang yang sangat _Egois._

Otak Suzaku sudah tak dapat berfikir secara rasional lagi. dia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu, namun disatu sisi dia _sadar _ kalau dia _mencintai_ pemuda itu juga.

"Tidak...."

Suzaku sadar dia tak dapat memilih.

Lalu dia berbalik mengancungkan mulut pistol tepat kepada kepalanya sendiri, dia menangis lagi ketika melakukan hal itu.

"Suzaku? Apa yang...."

"tak ada seorangpun yang berhak _memilikiku! _ Seumur hidup tak akan pernah ada yang _MEMILIKIKU!"_

BANG.

Suzaku menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Kini giliran Lelouch tertegun. Ada darah segar mengujrat keluar dari tempat Suzaku menembakan peluru panas dikepalanya sendiri. Suzaku langsung terbujur kaku ditanah, tak bergerak, tak bernafas, dan tak hidup lagi.

"...Su....Suzaku..."

Lelouch tak menyangka Suzaku melakukan bunuh diri tepat dihadapannya. Kini rasa bersalah langsung menyergapi dirinya, apa karena dirinya Suzaku bunuh diri? Karena Suzaku merasa muak akan Semua ini?

"....................."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lelouch merasa menyesal akan Semua yang telah dia perbuat selama ini.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**....aneh... xp

**Harlow G. Mallow:** hey! It's my first fanfict! Kasihlah diriku keringanan.... TT-------TT;

**MATTGASM: **yo wesh sekarep-mu lah _Harlow haha-ue..._ anyway! Love the part when Lelouch ask Suzaku _"What am I to you!"_ XD but Suzaku ignored him LOL

**Harlow G. Mallow: **ah...iya.... _apa arti diriku bagimu_.... :D entahlah, hanya dirimu yang tahu apa arti diriku bagimu –_nyah?_-

**MATTGASM:**....wut? o.O


End file.
